King Ghidorah (Godzilla Saga Version)
KingGhidorahHeisei.jpg|Ghidorah GMK Ghidorah.png|King Ghidorah King Ghidorah (キングギドラ, Kingu Gidora) is the King of Terror and an evil, divine, extraterrestrial three-headed space dragon kaiju that first fought Mothra 12,000 years ago in the Godzilla Saga film Mothra II: The Arrival of Ghidorah, the Three-Headed Monster, and then first faced Godzilla in the final film of the Godzilla Saga, Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah: The Battle of the Century for the Whole World. Physical Appearance King Ghidorah is a golden dragon-like space monster with two legs, three heads on long necks, bat-like wings, and two tails. Original Form In his original appearance, his entire body is colored in a gold color. The heads of King Ghidorah have horns that appear more dual-devil-like in appearance, and the eyes are colored red with a snake-pupil. Advanced Form King Ghidorah's next appearance is based on the original, but with more modern updates. The wings are more dragon-like in appearance, more detailed, and the heads looks very similar to that of a mythological dragon, and the scales and feet are both very dragon-like in appearance. As with his original looks, the eyes are also colored red, but the pupils appear more human-like in appearance. History Early Life The most powerful being in the universe hailing from the deepest reaches of space, the terrible King Ghidorah, back then known as just Ghidorah, ravaged entire planets at his leisure and was responsible for the destruction of countless worlds. Earning the title as the king of terror, the creature’s wrath became something of legend. Countless planets fell to the great hydra's powers, and millions of years later, the three-headed dragon set his wicked sights on Earth! Arrival on Earth King Ghidorah, along with Gigan, first arrived and attacked the Earth 12,000 years ago. King Ghidorah, known as Ghidorah, wasted no time and quickly began exterminate almost every other life form on Earth, but it didn't expect retaliation. A race of intelligent beings called the Shobijin of the Elias populated the planet, and they fought against the three-headed demon. The guardians of the Shobijin, a race of giant moths named Mothra, engaged both Ghidorah and Gigan in battle, with the help of Baragon and King Caesar. Defeat and Imprisonment So after they managed to send Gigan into a retreat into Outer Space, Mothra, Baragon, and King Caesar managed to defeat King Ghidorah by imprisoning him in a gigantic rock that Mothra sent into space, and King Ghidorah had been in space for the last 12,000 years ever since, wait for the day he would be free from his prison and return to finish what he started. Return and Freedom Sometime in the 21st century, Ghidorah's prison rock had returned to the Earth and it crash landed at the base of Mount Fuji. When the humans discovered the forzen mummified Gogan, the Shobijin warned the humans of the aliens return. So when the fighting as Mount Fuji wat taking place, Ghidorah's rock had somehow cracked and cracked some more as if it was like a giant egg. And the beast was about to be unleashed, but something was different about it. The monster had changed somehow, as Ghidorah had changed and increased in size, shape, age, strength, and power, evolving into a virtually new beast: now the three-headed monster was now called King Ghidorah. Powers/Weapons/Abilities King Ghidorah is one of the most powerful monsters in my Godzilla Saga film franchise, but is among the most powerful enemy Godzilla has ever fought. King Ghidorah is so destructive and powerful, that Godzilla is often required to team-up with another monster, even several monsters, before engaging the three-headed dragon of terror and destruction in battle. 'Ghidorah' Ghidorah had a number of powers made to himself and most of his traditional battle characteristics have remained the same. *Ghidorah flies at the speed of Mach 3 and even faster through space. *Ghidorah is able to fire lightning-like Gravity bolts from his mouths that can generate considerable-sized explosions and deal harm to anything they hit, especially when combined into one beam. *Ghidorah is able to create massive, hurricane-like winds from his wings by simpy flapping them. *Ghidorah uses his necks to constrict an opponent much like a snake. 'King Ghidorah' While still in the meteorite, King Ghidorah somehow increased in strength and power. Not only did his powers increase, but he also gain a numberous amount of other powers as well, with his powers rivaling that of Mothra's and even Godzilla's. *King Ghidorah can spit numerous, powerful, missile-strength, highly explosive fireballs from the mouths of all three of his heads. *King Ghidorah is able to create massive, hurricane-like winds from his wings by simpy flapping them. *King Ghidorah flies at the speed of Mach 4 and can fly even much faster through space at Mach 23. *King Ghidorah can and is also able to fire yellow, lightning-like, extremely powerful, highly destructive, explosive, and painful Gravity Beams from the mouths of all 3 of his heads that can generate considerable-sized to massive explosions, rip through buildings, and cover an entire opponent in explosions, dealing harm to any opponent they hit, especially when he combines them into one powerful beam attack that can devastate even the toughest of adversaries. *King Ghidorah is able to perform and can unleash a powerful Shockwave Pulse released from throughout all over his body to get an opponent off of him. *King Ghidorah can send a electric surge through his bites. *King Ghidorah is able to do a Fiery Prye Road by causing the ground to split open & release Hell's flames from within the earth that can cause explosions to opponents. *King Ghidorah is able to fly even with the loss of one of his wings using a zero gravity field. *King Ghidorah's scales can manipulate the light from projectiles to form a protective barrier and also unleash it as a highly explosive energy blast that can bring down the strongest of enemies. *King Ghidorah can shoot six, explosive lightning-like bolts of electricity from each of his wings. *King Ghidorah is able to create a dome that allows objects to pass through, yet has a corrosive effect when they try to leave & the dome's exterior is laced with tentacles. *King Ghidorah can teleport smaller beings inside the dome. *King Ghidorah is able to travel in space by encasing himself within a meteor using the extracted life essences he consumes. *King Ghidorah is able to grow his body back from severed parts. *King Ghidorah can install a weak mind control. *King Ghidorah uses his necks to constrict an opponent, much like a snake. Tumblr mg2wsvvqkI1rlzgq1o2 500.gif|King Ghidorah's Gravity Beams GiraGoji_vs_SokogekiGhido.png|King Ghidorah's Electric Bite 1000px-SokogekiGhido_04.png|King Ghidorah's Energy Shield Blast 4267274_orig.jpg|King Ghidorah's Wing Lightning kingghidorahgmk3.jpg|King Ghidorah's Energy Barrier Filmography *Mothra I: Mothra against Godzilla (cameo) *Mothra II: The Arrival of Ghidorah, the Three-Headed Monster *Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah: The Battle of the Century for the Whole World Gallery Pending.Category:Kaiju Category:Aliens Category:Dragons Category:Flying Kaiju Category:Ancient Kaiju Category:Toho monsters